Who's your Daddy?
by xxBadRomancexx
Summary: One Shot. Bella is sick of being called a little girl. Guess there's only one thing for it right? Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"You shouldn't be here, little girl" He huffed as he stormed through the front door. I winced at his belittlement of me.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Sam" I croaked, folding my arms safely across my chest.

I watched him as he strode towards the kitchen. Hearing the fridge slam and the beer bottle crack open, I took a few small steps towards the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I told you not to come by anymore. Don't you get it, _little girl_?" He seethed, his eyes boring into my skull.

His words cut me like the sharpest blade. Rejection. There was no living woman on earth that wanted that. Watching him, I couldn't help but die a little inside at how beautiful he was. His tall demeanor, strong shoulders. That beautiful raven black hair. The way his chest puffed out when he was angry. He was a _man._ There was no other way to describe it.

"I'm not...I'm not a little girl" I argued, finding my voice a little more.

"Right..." He laughed. He _fucking _laughed. How dare he.

Walking straight out of the kitchen, he disappeared down the hallway. I should leave. I know I should but I'll be damned if I leave here without saying what I came to say. It wasn't an option. So I followed. Hearing the radio come on in the back bedroom, I crept around the corner slowly.

"I have to say something to you" I whispered. It was quiet, but I know he'd heard me.

"Make it quick little girl, I've got weights to lift"

As he laid himself back on the steel weight bench, I took a moment to appreciate his body. Those pecs, so perfectly accentuated through his white tank top. His biceps, bulging just like they always did. So strong. Such a _man._

"Shouldn't you be at school, little girl?" He chuckled. That condecending bastard.

"Fuck you" I was losing my resolve. Oh fuck it, lets be honest; I didn't come here with one.

I just watched him as he laughed at my weakness. He began to lift the steel bar. An inhumane amount of weight on either side.

How dare he? How c_ould_ he treat me this way? After everything. After he saved me. Was so kind to me. Cared for me. He had been my first. Now he didn't care? Impossible. He still cares. I'll make damn sure he still cares.

"I said, fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are talking to me that way? I came here to tell you that I'm going on a date with Paul. _Paul!_ You sure as hell don't give a damn!" I yelled.

I had no idea where the sudden bravery had surfaced from, but it had. His face became deathly still. He calmly lowered the weight bar back onto the stand and sat up slowly.

As he sat up, his eyes met mine. Steely cold. I got nothing. I couldn't read him. I never had been able to.

"Paul?" He asked quietly, but sternly.

All I could do was nod, my bangs falling in front of my eyes. I was grateful for it. At least now he couldn't stare right through my soul.

"Paul? Are you fucking serious?" He asked again, this time with a little more anger in his voice. Ahh, there's my man.

"Yep" I replied, deliberately popping my p far louder than I needed to.

Standing up slowly, he grabbed a towel from the dresser and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Okay"

Okay? That was it? Okay?

"Didn't you hear what I said? I'm going out. On a date. With _Paul" _I exaggerated.

In actual fact, it wasn't a date at all. It was movie night. The only reason being I was the only person on the reservation that enjoyed horror movies and fried chicken as much as he did. It didn't run any further than that, but Sam definitely didn't need to know that right now.

"Okay? Is that all you have to say?" I asked, pleaded almost.

"Well, yeah. You keep telling me you're not a little girl. You go do what the hell you like, honey. But you know Paul and you _know_ that when he's finished fucking your sweet little pussy, he's just gonna ditch you and move onto the next white trash piece of ass"

It felt like my heart had been smashed with a ten tonne hammer. Is that what he really thought of me? Just some cheap whore? No, I wouldn't let him do that to me. I wouldn't let him make me feel that way.

"Yeah? Well, maybe that's what I need. Maybe I just_ need_ to be fucked. By a real man. A man that knows what he's doing with this white trash piece of ass" I taunted.

Holy fuck. Where was this coming from? I didn't know, but I fucking liked it.

I watched as his whole body tensed.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve almighty alpha?"

He didn't move a muscle but I could see his shoulders shaking. Well when you want to get a rise out of a man, what else do you do?

"Watch what you're saying, little girl. You know you don't like me when I'm angry" He warned. Empty warnings. Just like they always were.

"Oh but maybe I do? Maybe I'm sick to death of being treated like a delicate little flower. Maybe I want him to fuck the shit out of me and then toss me to the side. Ever thought of that, huh? You gonna be okay with that, _baby?_ You think you can handle knowing that his hands have been _everywhere_ your's have? Knowing that his cock will have been inside, as you put it, my _sweet_ little pussy?" I teased. Oh fuck, I was good at this. I could see him now.

I could see the anger in his eyes. I could _see_ his entire body trembling. Looking down to his torso, I saw his fists clenched by his side. Bingo.

"Get the fuck out of here, right now" He ordered, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I don't think I'm finished just yet. You can't stand it can you? The thought of his hands on me. His hands on what _used_ to belong to you?"

Suddenly, I felt his hands grip my forearms painfully tight. I struggled as he pushed me violently up against the magnolia wall.

"You think he can make you feel the way I did? You think he know's _just_ how to get under your skin? How to make to come undone? How to push you until you can't take anymore? Little girl, you know that I'm the only one that will ever give it to you the way you want it. Don't fucking taunt me with promises of fucking somebody else, because in the end..." He halted.

We were staring straight into eachothers eyes. The tension was unbearable. I could feel his hot breath on my face. His hands gripping me tighter and tighter by the second.

"..In the end little girl, you know you'll always come back to Daddy" He grinned.

Before I knew where my head was, his lips crashed down onto mine. My hands found their way around his neck as he fisted his hands into my hair. Pushing his tongue into my mouth, I gave him immediate access.

His tongue thrusting itself around my own, his teeth tugging harshly at my bottom lip. I felt his erection press into me as he pushed himself further against my body. I began girating my hips against his own, driving myself crazy in the process.

As he pulled away, my mouth emitted an unforgiving whimper.

"Go. If you want that son of a bitch, go. Like I said, he'll never give it to you the way I do" He chuckled.

I was rooted to the spot. As if I was leaving. My underwear was completely soaked, my skin flushed all over.

"No" I whispered.

He turned back to face me, a slow grin appearing on his beautiful face.

"You said some pretty nasty shit just now. Make up for it. Take your fucking clothes off, right now" He ordered.

I didn't even need to think about it. I immediately began tugging at my cardigan, ripping it off and throwing it to the floor. Lifting my tank top over my head, I was suddenly very appreciative of the fact that I hadn't worn a bra. I looked up briefly to catch a glimpse of his perfect pink tongue ghosting his bottom lip.

"Jeans. Off, _now" _

I gulped as I unbuttoned them and pushed them down to my feet. Stepping out of them, I stood before him in a tiny black g string and my black, knee high football socks.

"On your fucking knees, little girl"

Oh holy fuck.

I wasted no time in doing what I was told. Kneeling before him I placed my hands on my thighs and waited for instruction.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked as he unzipped the zipper on his faded denim jeans.

_Fuck me. Please GOD, fuck me. _

"Open that pretty little mouth of yours for me, little girl. I'm going to fuck your face until you can't breathe"

Again, with no hesitation, I opened my mouth and lay my tongue flat against my bottom lip.

Watching him as he pulled his hard shaft out of his jeans, I nearly came just from the sight of it. So perfect. Stroking it softly, he looked down at my pleading eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, when will you learn? No matter where you go. I'll find you. No matter who you're with. I'll get you back" He warned me.

Without warning, he thrust his cock to the very back of my throat. Gagging as I struggled to accomodate it, I let the saliva fall out of my mouth straight onto my bare thighs. He began to thrust in and out savagely as I gripped his thighs for support.

"Oh fuck, girl. You could always take this cock better than the rest" He praised, still thrusting.

The sounds emitting from my mouth as he hit my barrier echoed throughout the room, I could feel the wetness dripping down my front as he wrapped my hair around his fists and pushed my mouth further down onto him.

He held me there. For what seemed like a lifetime.

Struggling for breath, I yanked my head back, looking straight up at him with my mouth still wide open. Yes, it was sore but I needed to show him how sorry I was.

"Ohhh girl, You look so fucking pretty with all that saliva all over you"

Inside, I was bursting with pride. Nothing better than pleasing him.

"Get on your hands and knees, little girl" He commanded.

I didn't hesitate. Pushing my torso forward, I placed the palms of my hands flat on the scratchy carpet. I could feel the friction burns already.

"You want me to fuck you?" He asked me, a sense of playfullness in his voice.

"Yes"

"Yes, what?" He forced, giving my behind a firm slap.

I jolted forward from the contact, feeling the tiny sting of his palm on my ass.

"Yes, Daddy" I whispered.

I could feel my pussy pulsing. I was dripping wet. I needed him inside of me.

I watched as he disappeared behind me. I could feel his fingertips tracing the curve of my spine. I shivered, not knowing that I could take anymore teasing.

"Don't like it, huh? Being teased? It's not nice is it, little girl?" He taunted, slapping my ass cheek again.

"Please, God" I begged.

His knuckles grazed the sensitive flesh of my pussy, making it hard to think straight. I felt him pinch at my clit slightly before running his finger from my clit to my ass.

"You are so _fucking_ wet, taste it" He ordered, forcing his fingers into my mouth.

I sucked greedily at them as he pulled me back against him slightly.

Thats when I felt it. The tip of his cock stretching out my pussy.

"Mmmph" I groaned, the sound muffled as I continue to nip and suck at his fingers.

All of a sudden, he slammed his entire length into me, snatching his hand back from my mouth. I felt his hands grip my hips as he thrusted harder and harder. He was right. I would always come back to him. He knew exactly how to fuck me.

"Holy fucking shit girl, you'll always be this fucking tight" He grunted, his balls slapping against my sensitive nub.

"Oh fuck...yes. Please, yes" I muttered incoherantly.

He took my plea's as a sign to go harder and holy fuck, did he ever.

"Get your ass up. Bounce that pussy on my cock and show me how much you love me" He demanded, withdrawing himself from me.

I felt my pussy clench at the loss of his perfect length.

Turning around, I straddled his legs as he slammed himself up inside me.

"God!" I cried, throwing my head back in pure ecstasy.

"Come on, I said bounce" He urged, slapping my cheek with force.

I was so eager to please him.

I began moving my hips backwards and forwards, grinding his cock even further inside me before lifting my ass up to fuck him. Bouncing eagerly, I rode him as hard as I could. The oh so familiar feeling in my stomach, coiling up. Tightening.

"Harder, little girl" He ordered, slapping my cheek again. This time with much more force.

Recoiling from it, I placed my palms flat on his chest and began to ride him frantically. My breasts bouncing, his hands wrapped around my throat. Squeezing ever so gently.

Fuck, he was good.

"Fuck this shit, up. Now."

He threw me off of him and stalked me to the corner of the room. I could feel my juices dripping down my leg as he ran his fingers up my thigh.

Lifting his index finger to his lips, he ran his tongue along it eagerly.

"See, only I do that to you" He smiled, before tugging me towards him.

He placed his palms on my ass and lifted me roughly, urging me to wrap my legs around his waist.

Slamming my spine against the wooden panels on the wall, he slipped his cock straight back inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder. Clamping my teeth down onto his beautiful flesh.

Sounds of flesh slapping together filled the room. His grip on my ass was firm. Boy, were there going to be bruises in the morning.

"Tell me" He grunted.

"What?" I cried, gripping his shoulders for leverage as I pushed myself down on his cock.

"Tell me that I'm the only one"

He stilled his movements completely, resting his head on my bosom.

His panting breaths warming my chest as he awaited my reply.

Placing my palms on either side of his face, I lifted his eyes up to meet mine.

"You...will always be the only one" I whispered.

Without warning, he slammed me straight back down onto him. Fucking me with everything he had in him. Tugging at my hair as I cried out for more.

"Fuck, oh fuck. I'm gonna come. Please, I'm gonna come" I begged, feeling the burning pool in my stomach getting tighter and tighter.

He didn't flinch, he just continued to fuck me up against the hard wood.

I could feel myself beginning to let go. I could feel my pussy constricting his cock. And he could too. He threw his head back. I watched as his eyes rolled back.

"Oh SHIT. I'm coming. I'm fucking coming, oh fuck.." I yelled, my legs tightening around his waist as my juices dripped all over him.

With two more furious pumps inside of me, he pulled me straight down onto the floor with a thud. I ached. Everywhere.

"Fuck, little girl. You're gonna kill me someday" He panted, peppering small kisses on my collarbone.

"You're right. Keep calling me little girl, and I'll continue to prove how much I've grown up"


	2. Authors note Please read

Hey guys!

Thank you for the overwhelming response to this one shot. I'm so flattered that you all loved it.

I have decided that I will turn this into a multi-chapter fic and am VERY excited to do so.

I should have my first chapter up by the end of the night (I'm on UK time) and I'll post another authors note here when its up.

Thanks again, guys.

xx


	3. Redirection notice

OKAY FOLKS.

I've completed the first chapter and sent it off to my lovely beta. It should be with me no later than tomorrow evening. I've written up a small introduction just to give you a feel of the story.

I thought it best to start it as a completely new fic.

Follow/Favourite/Review if you wish to.

Here's the link:  s/8416327/1/


End file.
